Eve Bakian (Earth-94241)
, | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) Menzin Bakian (husband); Anwen Bakian (daughter); Fayne Bakian (daughter) | Universe = Earth-94241 | BaseOfOperations = New Xandar, Battleworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Gerry Duggan | First = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Eve Bakian saw herself forced to leave her family behind and join the ranks of the Nova Corps to prevent the invasion of the Annihilation Wave. Even after the battle ended and the Annihilation Wave emerged victorious, Eve didn't return to her family, the Bakian Clan, for a long time. She was able to return just in time to save her daughter Anwen from a horde of bugs. When she reunited with the clan, and their newest ally Thanos, she gave each of her family Nova Stars and deputized them as members of the Nova Corps. After they were given some training, Anwen showed to her mother a glowing rock she had found, which was identified as the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. The Bakian clan subsequently flew to the Nova HQ, in order to recover for the night. When they arrived to the Nova HQ, it had been razed by the Annihilaton Wave, and somebody had used the attack to steal the Space Stone. The Bakian clan and Thanos caught up with the thieves, Star-Lord and Gamora and forced them to land. After Eve bought the Stone from them for three Nova Stars, Gamora suggested to join them, considering they shared the common goal of wishing to put an end to the bugs. The Bakians arrived to the location of the next stone, a desolated forest, and the Power Stone was given to them by Groot. Their following destination was Magus City, a sanctuary under the protection of Adam Warlock, wielder of the Soul Stone, who used it to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. Unbeknownst to the Bakian and their allies, Adam also fed on the souls of the inhabitants of the city to power himself and keep the monsters away. When the Bakian were received by Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, a fight for the ownership of the Stone broke out, because Magus didn't want to let go of the Stone. When Warlock used the Soul Stone on Eve to control her, she discovered the full use he gave to the Stone. Thanos tackled Warlock and saved Eve before her soul was consumed, and took the Soul Stone for himself. Thanos turned to Eve, and absorbed her soul with the Soul Stone, before taking the other four Stones from her. Eve's soul remained trapped within the Soul Gem. After Anwen killed Thanos and got hold of the Infinity Gauntlet, she used the Soul Stone to visit Eve within it. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nova Star; formerly Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Space Gem wielders Category:Interdimensional Travelers